numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peekaboo According to Punchcar
This is one of the heroes' pages. No villains allowed OR ELSE. Lyrics 1: Ready? Let's sing it. A 1 and a 2 and a 3! Here we go. Music starts Verse 1 3:3''' is bigger than '''2, 2:I''' can hide behind '''you. 5:5''' is bigger than '''4, 4:I''' can hide behind '''you for sure! Chorus 1 5: Peekaboo! You’re hiding behind me. 4:'Cause I'm smaller than you; no one will find me. 2:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 3 and 4 :Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 2 2:1''' is smaller than '''2, 1:I''' can hide behind '''you. 2:2''' is smaller than '''3, 3:You can hide behind me! Chorus 2 2:Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. 3:'Cause I'm bigger than you; no one will find you. 4:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 1 and 2 :Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 3 2&3:2'+'''3'is the same as '''5, 5: Both of you'''can hide behind '''Me! 2&5:2'+'5 is the same as 7', 7:'I can hide you both like heaven! Chorus 3 2+5:Peekaboo! We're hiding behind you. 7:'Cause I'm equal to you; no one will find you. 6:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 2+5:Can you see us? Peekaboo! 2:Can you see me? Peeka-- Oh! Music stops Two: 3, Where's the Peekaboo? You're supposed to be 2 + 5, which is the same as 5, then you jump out and say Peekaboo! Three: Oh. Sorry two, I got distracted. Lets' fix it, shall we. Music starts again as two hops on-top of 3 as they hide behind 5 2+3: Can you see us? Peekaboo! 2:Sucsess! Verse 4 (door) 8:8''' is bigger than '''6, I'll never fit through the door, unless I look like this (Low and long). 5:5''' is smaller than '''6, I can get through the 6''' door! 5&1:'''5+'1' is the same as 6'''! We can fit through the '''6 door! 2&4: 6''' is the same as '''2+'4', 6: Right on! 2,4 and 6: We can 'even up' The Score Chorus 4 4&2 :Peekaboo! We're hiding behind you. 6:'Cause I'm equal to you; no one will find you. 3:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 4&2:Can you see us? Peekaboo! 5&1:Can you see us? Peekaboo! Bridge 6:If you're bigger than me you can hide me, (6'>'7) Just as long as you make the right shape. 9'>'6) If you're smaller than me you it'll never work, (4'<'6) No matter the shape you make! (5''' is an oddblock) ('''5<'6') (5''' is an L) Verse 5 (Cars) 8: '''8 will not fit into 6''''s blue car. But maybe I can ride in '''10's grey car instead. 10: 1''''s red car is way too small for '''10. I got stuck in the doorway again! Chorus 2 6:Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. If you're bigger than me; 8: no one will find you. 4 and 10:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 6 and 8 :Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 6 (Balls) 2: 2''' can't reach up to ball number 9. It's way to high on the rack. 9: '''9 will give you a boost to reach. 2: Thanks for helping me this ball from the stack. Chorus 6 2, 4, and 7:Peekaboo! We're hiding behind you. 'Cause you're bigger than us; 9:no one can find you. 7: Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 2&4:Can you see me? Peekaboo! Summary 10: Now. 10 is greatest. 9: Biggest 8: Most. Let's see. 10>'9'>'8'>'7', 6'>'5>'4'>'3, and 3'>'2'>'1' 1: And 1 is least. 2: Smallest. 3: Fewest. Here we go! 1'<'2 <'3'<'4', 5'<'6<'7', and 8'<'9<'10'... Grand Finale Odds:Peekaboo! We're hiding behind you. Evens: 'Cause We're bigger than you; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Odds: Can you see us? Peekaboo! All: That's our song of Pekaboo! Category:Punchcar shorts